


His Very Own Cinderella

by muchofeels



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cute, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Prom, Red Haired Gerard Way, Teenagers, but frank attempts to help, but i love this in a weird way, frank has a song reference, gerard can take care of himself, i am so lame, its so lame, my best friend thinks its cute, revenge era frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchofeels/pseuds/muchofeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy shit.” Frank mumbled aloud as he watched the teen go. “I think I’m in love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Very Own Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> I went and saw the new Cinderella and the scene in which they danced for some reason made me think of Frerard prom AU and "She's The Prettiest Girl In The Room, And She'll Prove It With A Solid Right Hook" is literally one of my favourite Frank songs and the video just came out. So I put two and two together and this fic was born.

This was awful. Everywhere he looked Frank’s eyes landed on a couple that had their tongues buried deep in the others mouth or a pair of teens that were dancing much too provocatively for the public setting they found themselves in.

Yeah, prom sucked. He didn’t have a date and Ray, his best friend he had come with, met up with his girlfriend hours ago and they were now nowhere to be found. It could’ve been worse though. Frank’s tux could’ve been ruined, or he could’ve been mortified by one of his accidents that seemed to happen to him regularly due to his clumsiness in basically any aspect of life.

After standing with his back on the wall for around thirty minutes, Frank decided to call it a night. He whipped his phone out from his front pocket, texted a quick message to Ray to let him know that he didn’t have to wait up for him, and made his way towards the doors of whatever too fancy hotel his school had rented to hold this overrated dance at.

The parking lot was filled with cars, some of which were shaking on their wheels. Frank almost gagged at the realisation of what must have been going on inside the vehicle.

_Where did all the fucking sentiment go?_ He thought to himself as he shoved his hands into his front pockets.

Frank was almost to his car when he heard someone mumble, “I told you to stop.”

The tone and words made it impossible for the brunette to get into his car like he’d heard nothing. So he stood on his tip toes to see over the rows of cars. His eyes zeroed in on a group of teens, a few of which he’d recognized, most of which he didn’t.

He scanned the group for the owner of the voice until he settled on a boy with bright red hair who was being pinned against a truck by a taller, much stockier teen. It was evident that the taller boy was pushing his hips into the others in an unwanted fashion, judging by the way his face was scrunched up in discomfort and how he was attempting to back up even though there was no way he could.

“C’mon, baby... “ The blonde haired boy mumbled, once again rocking his hips forward. “I know you want me.”

“No, I really don’t, I have made this very clear. Now _move._ ”

“Oh, I scored a firecracker. Aren’t I so lucky?” He reached behind the shorter teen and gripped his ass hard, licking the shell of his ear and muttering, “I love it when they struggle.”

Frank was almost breathless when whatever his name was uttered those words and his legs were moving before he commanded them to do so. He was on his way to go be the redhead’s knight in shining armour, when he realised he didn’t need one.

The teen reared his right arm back and let it collide with the cheek of his aggressor. The force knocked the blonde down in his ass, clutching his swelling flesh and cringing at the pain.

“You fucking asshole! Fuck you, Gerard!”

Gerard, as Frank had just heard, stared down at male on the ground, his hand on his hip. “ _I’m_ the asshole? _Me_? Oh jesus, Brad, that’s fucking _rich_. Seriously, sense of humor like that, you should be a goddamn comedian.”

“You’re so fucking rude.”

The redhead raised his eyebrows. “You’re right. But at least I wasn’t the one forcing myself on the guy who didn’t want it.”

The teen spun on his heels and began walking in the opposite direction.

“Holy shit.” Frank mumbled aloud as he watched the teen go. “I think I’m in love.”

He was the most beautiful man Frank had ever laid eyes on and he wasn’t the kind to take shit from anybody, even if that anybody was a good foot and half taller and outweighed him by _at least_ a hundred pounds. If not more.

The most beautiful man was now further away from him and Frank wasn’t prepared to let him go. He sprinted forward, nearly tripping over his own feet in his rushed attempt to catch up with Gerard.

“Hey,” He called breathlessly, slowly to a jog. “Wait!”

Gerard turned, eyes falling on the sweating teen in front of him. He cocked one eyebrow up.

Frank held up his index finger to signify one moment and he leaned over, hands on his knees to catch his breath. Inhaling became less of a trial and exhaling became significantly easier as the seconds ticked by. When the shorter teen felt as though his diaphragm was functioning normally again, he looked up.

Those hazel eyes stole his breath away like the running did and he was almost back at the curled over state he began in, but somehow the teen managed to compose himself. He gulped.

“I saw what you did back there and I- I just wanted to say that you’re the prettiest person here and you just proved it with that solid right hook.”

Gerard smiled, all teeth, and then looked down to attempt to hide the blush that was colouring his cheeks. The grin, mixed with the newly acquired rosy flesh brightened not only his eyes, but the entire parking lot.

“Thanks.” He laughed.

“And I don’t know if this is too forward… but-” Frank held his hand out towards the redhead. “Would you do me the honour of allowing me to dance with you?”

Gerard took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

When the two entered the dance again, it seemed like the crowd parted for them. Well, Frank assumed it was more for Gerard. His cheekbones, jaw, eyes, lips, hair, everything, was breathtaking. Literally, one look at the senior and it felt like your heart was doing the fucking macarena six times faster than usual. And then his voice. God, it sounded like velvet. His words dripped off of his lips like honey and sunk into Frank’s ears like music. Even when he was old and his memory had since betrayed him, Frank swore he would always be able to remember the way that they held each other in the centre of the floor with all eyes on them.

“They’re looking at us... “ Gerard mumbled insecurely.

The statement implied that the others may have noticed Frank and that seemed almost obscene.

“No,” The shorter of the two began. “They’re looking at you.”

There was a noticeable bob in Gerard’s Adam’s Apple as his eyes shot to the crowd.

“Hey,” He squeezed the other man's shoulders. “Look at me. You and I are the only one’s here.”

He nodded, eyes locking onto each other and feet moved on autopilot. Their hips found refuge in the music that drew them closer and closer together until their bodies were flush against the others. Even when there was no more space to close between the two of them, they still attempted to move closer together.

The men were so lost in each others eyes that they barely noticed the mass exodus of teenagers removing themselves from the ballroom.

It was Gerard who reluctantly pulled away first.

“Guess we should get going, hmm?”

Frank sighed and brushed a strand of hair from the slightly taller teens face. “I guess that would be right.”

“I really don’t want to.” He admitted.

“Oh thank god. Me neither.”

“I just wanna keep dancing with you.”

“I know a place we could do that. Wanna come?”

“Didn’t even have to ask.” Gerard smiled, taking Frank’s hand in his.

Frank shrugged as he began to lead the way to his car. “Wanted to make sure you were cool with it.”

Before he turned the car on, Frank felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and the screen displayed a message from Ray.

_So, who’s the mystery guy? Find yourself your very own Cinderella?_

He rolled his eyes at the message and threw the device into the back seat.

****  
  


If the circumstances were different, pulling up to the top of a hill that overlooked the New Jersey nightlife might have been a little creepy. But to the two of them, the lights below them took on whole new look and turned the hilltop into a dance floor conformed for only their feet.

Gerard got out and sat on the hood of the car whilst Frank flipped through his CD case to find the perfect one. The radio went dead when the disk was slipped in and Frank rounded to the front of the car.

He managed to wiggle himself in between the others legs and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Frank inhaled deeply, letting Gerard’s scent make him dizzy and getting drunk off of his mouth which tasted of candy.

He pulled away, hands trailing down his arms and settling on delicate feeling and chilly hands. The brunette pressed his lips to the top of his hand.

“May I have this dance?”

Gerard slid off of the hood and closed the space between them. “This one and all the rest.”


End file.
